Papa Acachalla
Papa Acachalla (Also known by his aliases, Papa 'challa '''and '''Scott), is the adoptive father of Billy, Sally, Spencer, and Sue, who is played by Venturian. He is also an Indian chief as mentioned in the SBikes Mod. He has fought in some sort of (Possibly multiple) war(s) in the past. He is a rather tough man, both mentally and physically strong, and is rarely afraid of danger (except for the infamous "Lettuce Squirrels"). He owns a 7-11, where all of his adopted kids were abandoned. He is also a great marksman and knows basic survival skills. Papa also has great amount of stubble on the back of his head, and loves his Winchester rifle, which is his weapon of choice . He is also known as the Dalek Exterminator and is a man of great power. He was even taught the to use the force by Master Yoda. He also is currently writing a book about a puppy. He likely is from Eastern Kentucky by his accent and amazing weapon skills. He is also a slight macaroni addict, as well as an obvious drinker, as he has a closet full of cases of root beer. He is 73, as stated in the Shopping Mall Roleplay Map Part 2. This however is likely untrue, as Papa was mentioned several times as being from the late 19th century and has appeared in the future, far from the 21st century. It is known that he always comes back from the dead, this partially explains his extremely old age. Personality Papa Acachalla is a very stubborn man, always wanting his way and not afraid to use violence to get what he wants. Acachalla also seems to be somewhat of a hypocrite, hating his family's weirdness while he himself is a very strange man. The way he responds to his children varies. While papa does seem to be horrible at parenting, going as far as denying relation to them and bringing them on his his life-threatening adventures, he does somehow seem to show some sort of affection for his 'children' as he tries to take care of them in a way. Other times, he shows great fear towards his family, like when the deceased Maxwell haunts him on several occasions. Papa Acachalla has a love for material objects such as his car, his TV, and of course, jalapeño cheddar sausages he bought for $3.99. Papa Acachalla has a problem with blood pressure; he can only maintain his blood pressure by eating 103 pounds of white-creamed Oreo in one day. This, however makes his weight gradually increase by 103lbs a day. Papa Acachalla has a special "power" that when he dies, he doesn't (actually considering he's a time lord he regenerates like the Doctor from Doctor Who). Relationships Stardust Sprinkleshine Papa Acachalla has become Stardust Sprinkleshine on three occasions (in the "McDonalds RolePlay Map", the"McDonalds" zombie survival map, and the Dinosaur player model mod) for a short time, then killed the man who crashed his car through the side of Acachalla's office. He later changed again after touching burgers. Billy Billy is Papa's son. According to Acachalla, Billy's father, John Smigglebug, left his son (who is not so intelligent) at Papa's 7-11. He has many stupid ideas, which got him into lots of trouble, and Acachalla almost all the time blames him for any unfortunate situation the family finds itself in . Papa loves Billy like most fathers would, however in earlier episodes, he states that he is not his papa to show his anger towards Billy. In later episodes, he accepted Billy and reminded him only a few times that he is not his father, although Papa Acachalla seems to accept his parental role over Billy and Sally. Acachalla also has threatened to kill Billy several times, as noticed in the Jeff the Killer Mod where the manager says,"Yeah Acachalla didn't last the day. Some kid named Billy came in and he shot up the whole place." Sally Sally, like Billy, is Papa Acachalla's child from her parents who abandoned her at the 7-11. Acachalla seems to love his daughter like Billy. Acachalla is left to take care of her in place of her unknown father. Sally has a medical condition that gives her the need to eat waffles everyday or she will kill anything that gets into her way and kill anyone she knows.Sally has a counterpart who is a psychopathic girl, spelling waffles with a "Z" in the end, stabbing a teddy bear, smearing blood everywhere, and her eyes turning red. Gertrude Gertrude is Papa Acachalla's wife (also found at 7-11). Her weapon of choice is a crowbar. Also she is loved by Acachalla (however he doesn't show it often). He listens to her mostly(except in small situations like in the Dumbbell episode). She takes care of Billy and Sally together with him. They create a happy but yet strange family with a unknown sibling known as Ghostly Chair who was long forgotten. Gertrude Acachalla is not a great cook as anything that came out of her cooking will always remain waffle form, shape, taste, weight and height(cursed with waffle cooking abilities). Jeremy Acachalla Jeremy is Papa's Brother who is a deranged shadow monster. He is closed in a basement, most likely because of Jeremy's insanity. He hasn't cared about him as much as his adopted children. Eventually a miniature version of Papa Acachalla (Minichalla) killed Jeremy in his basement and sadly, Papa did not attend Jeremy's funeral and just made Jeremy Acachalla clones and walked all over the real Jeremy Acachalla ( The real Jeremy was already dead). Princeton Quagmire Princeton and Papa were good friends in the western times. Acachalla came to see Princeton in his town, but Princeton was killed by a foreign exchange student that was left unattended or by the dumb person. Maxwell Acachalla Maxwell is Papa Acachalla's cousin (as said in the Wild West Roleplay Map video). After Maxwell died during a war, he haunts Papa Acachalla for the rest of his life because Papa Acachalla left Maxwell to die. Jose Jose Jose Jose Papa Acachalla turns into Jose Jose Jose Jose Jose on Mondays and Midnights, though sometimes Papa Acachalla claims to have met Jose before 1999. Jimmy Casket Jimmy Casket is an insane murderous maniac who loves to stab people and tell everyone his secrets.. Until they die of course, it is proven in the Creepypasta Highschool Roleplay that even Jeff the Killer is afraid of him and once killed Sally with his piercing eyes. it is believed that Jimmy Casket could be related to Sally, Acachalla's adopted daughter and it was proven that Jimmy's mother was a man and woman as said in the video, Siblings Murder Jimmy Casket. As of yet Papa Acachalla and Jimmy Casket have had minimal interaction, if at all, but Papa Acachalla seems to know Johnny Ghost so he may know Jimmy even though this is not shown. In one video, Acachalla contacted Jimmy on his cellphone. What really happened was that he called Johnny Ghost and told him that he needed Jimmy Casket. Johnny did not know what Acachalla was talking about, but once he heard Jimmy Caskets' name he changed, without warning, into Jimmy, who told Acachalla that he would be right there then hung up. The Sucky Officer Much to Papa Acachallas annoyment, The Sucky Officer was adopted by Gertrude in Gmod Acachalla ANIMAL ZOO Mod, Gertrude accidently made The Sucky Officer their legal daughter. Papa Acachalla seems to hate The Sucky Officer and tried to kill him by attempting to feed him to an alligator. The Sucky Officer tries to kill all the animals because of how frightening they are when he sees them.He was introduced in the Silly Dragon Mod. Weapons Papa Acachalla has used RPG's revolvers and sometimes even a crossbow, but the most classic weapon used by him is a Winchester Rifle (Annabelle from HL2). However Papa Acachalla has also used numerous modern automatic weapons like M4, M16, AK-74 and many more. In a few cases Acachalla has used explosives. We don't know much about weaponry used by him in his earlier days (Battles in the war, etc.), but as seen in Gmod: Elevator Source mod the past Acachalla used the same Winchester Rifle as present day Acachalla. In one episode with Sally, he used a Waffle Gun (Gmod Waffle gun video). We can also see that he respects his weapons and in this very episode he reserves the ammo of his Waffle Gun, unlike Sally who wasted all of the ammo by eating all the waffles. Trivia * He was once almost crushed by a vault door in the "Gmod FALLOUT Weapons Mod" when Sally wanted to take over * At Midnight he transforms into Jose Jose Jose Jose, However now in recent videos it seems that Acachalla doesn't change to Jose Jose Jose Jose Because Jose was different person. Member of his gang, who was left by Acachalla and swore that he will seek revenge together with Maxwell (as ghosts) However, in the recent Gmod Dinosaur player model video it is again stated (by Gertrude) that he transforms into Jose Jose Jose Jose at midnight. *No one knows what his first name is, though in one of the wars he was in, or all of them, he was known by the alias of 'Scott' (Papa Acachalla claims that Papa Acachalla is his full name and does not have a last or middle one but this is most likely a lie). In Shopping Mall Roleplay Map Part 2 it is proven his middle name is Stacy, so his full name is most likely Scott Stacy Acachalla. *He and Billy could have been replaced by Sally and the unnamed father but this was already declined in later episodes. Venturian pronounced himself as Papa Acachalla in the Gmod Fallout weapons video therefore proves that the character is still Acachalla. *Papa Acachalla has a miniature version of himself called Minichalla, who aids Billy and Sally when Papa is absent (Gmod Scary Dark NPC mod video). *He hates Mondays (or at least does not do many things on that day). *He does not enjoy discounts and sales when it comes to store business. He normally rasies prices when he gets lousy business. *He has owned monsters trucks which he lets Billy drive. *He is very old, as he was born in the late 1700's. It is possible that Acachalla is immortal or at least has a very large life span in compare to normal humans. It is implied that he is a Time Lord. *Venturian has hinted that Papa Acachalla is a Time Lord in one of the earlier fan mail videos. Papa once said that he is in fact, the 15th Doctor. *He is one of the most used characters in the VenturianTale role-play, so he is possibly the mascot of VenturianTale. * In Gmod MCDONALD Restaurant Roleplay Map, Papa Acachalla lost his arm because a customer pressed the on button to the blender while Papa was sticking his hand in the blender to get a rat in it. Its unknown how he got his arm back in camping grounds map, its may be because he is a time lord. *It was said in the camping grounds map video that Papa Acachalla "ain't nobody's papa", and that the children just come up to 7-11 saying "Papa Acachalla!", meaning that he is most likely not the legal father of two children. *He hasn't signed any actual adoption papers for Billy or Sally. They just seem to just follow him around thinking he is their papa. *He is married to Gertrude. *His model in Gmod is of Father Grigori, but was given the name Papa Acachalla by Venturian. *He was in a war. During the elevator source map video, a younger Acachalla joined their elevator power rangers team. He was at a warzone at the time, which reminded current Acachalla of the wartimes. It is implied that the 14th Doctor regenerated into him while fighting in the war. *It was most likely the Vietnam war because Acachalla often refers to situations as "like (in) Vietnam" or something reminds him of "Vietnam" in some way. *In the Papa Acachalla town map video, he owns an "imaginary" gas station. However, there is nothing inside. *He likes very bad and corny movies. Apparently, it is because he likes to laugh at its' cheesiness. *His favorite food are jalapeño cheddar sausages. *He has been married and divorced numerous times. It is unknown if when this was said, he was referring to only himself or the Doctors before him. *Papa Acachalla had a crazed brother; Jeremy Acachalla who was left in the basement of Acachalla's home. Later Jeremy got killed by Minichalla (miniature version of Papa Acachalla). *What is interesting about Acachalla and his family is that he survived multiple apocalypses (mostly zombie ones). He has also survived a few times with Billy and Sally. *Papa Acachalla enjoys root beer, and beer. *In the SBikes mod video, we learn Acachalla found Billy in the desert and that he comes from Native Americans, but its also said that Billy was left at 7-11. Perhaps Billy was left in the desert as a young child, raised by Native Americans, And walked over to 7-11 to begin a new life. *He has drawn a face on the back of his head. *His waffle recipe for Sally is a stove, a washing machine, a pot, some shades (a lamp shade), a mattress, 5 blue barrels (the blueberries), a chair, a bird and a few brains as Sally is partially a zombie. *He is a part-time vampire hunter. *He is in Sally's Weight Lifting Club, but he never wanted to be in it, from his continuous saying he "Couldn't lift weights". *He only eats on Tuesday. *He grew up in the play tunnels at McDonalds. *He has also played on the playground in the war; While the war was raging. *In the "Flutterbat Mod", it was revealed that Acachalla actually died, and came back to life at the end, but Sally (the judge) killed Maddie Friend by using a RPG as she tried to follow Billy. *He has a comic collection. *He once walked into a building wearing nothing but a bathrobe and started throwing bowling balls at people. *He has to eat 103 pounds of white creamed Oreos everyday to maintain blood pressure and maintain his immortality as a Time Lord. *He was turned into an Umbreon by Toilet Toucher. *He shaved a heart symbol from the hair on his back, because he is, "All full of love." *He was eaten by a dinosaur, but made a "nasty exit." He then became a changed man and started a zoo at his house, but when Johnny Ghost reversed time he went back into the dinosaur and had to be removed from it again. * On the 4th of July he ran around the yard telling family members to guess a number between 1 and 100. If they got it wrong he would throw a firework in their face, killing them. * He gets drunk on water. * Acachalla means "The whole dang universe. * His "Back from the Dead" powers are the result of him having 1 million clones. When he dies another one replaces him. * He has a manly female secretary. * He prints out his own money called "Papa Acachalla" dollars that are worth one bajillion each. * He has/had a friend who was a time traveler. They met him during the wild west and gave him Levi jeans. * He created a time machine with a yacht, a few thrusters, and a lot of clocks Billy put on the boat. * He was at one point addicted to eating human livers. But he stopped a while back. * The time lords finally caught on and killed his game during the boat race. * He is wanted by the vodka police due to a mistake. * The government believes that he stole the yachts, Papa still doesn't understand why. Category:Character Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Venturian Category:Jordan Frye Category:Idiot Category:Mascot Category:Most Used Category:Father Category:Roleplay Category:Acachalla Family Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Military [